


First Choice - Part III

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Arthur isn't always an asshole.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	First Choice - Part III

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Size Kink
> 
> A continuation of First Choice - Origins, First Choice, and First Choice - Part II found somewhere earlier in this series. Would make more sense if you read those.

To say that he would’ve let Arthur fuck him into the grass out in the open would have been the absolute truth. He’d let Arthur get him that far. He always let Arthur get away with shit. 

Which was surprising because he came to, squirming out of Arthur’s arms as he was set down on a bed roll in a small room. It seemed that Arthur had decided to relocate them into one of the heat cabins set aside for specifically this ritual. Which meant Merlin must have passed out because he remembered nothing between orgasaming to now.

“What the hell?” He managed to mumble as Arthur moved around the small room, tinkering with things here and there.

Arthur returned to him, kneeling, and urged him to drink. He opened his mouth, trusting Arthur with this. He drank and drank, only just realizing how thirsty he actually was. Arthur left again to drink his fill and Merlin looked around himself slowly, not fully comprehending where he was but knowing what his body needed. He felt a trembling need if he only just shifted around. 

“I haven’t yet,” Arthur caught him as he turned around, “you fainted,” he explained as he must have noticed his confusion. “One moment you were coming and then you just went slack.” Arthur came back to his knees and dusted him for stray blades of grass, being careful to drop them away from the roll. 

Merlin caught his hand when he began pulling it away.

“If you even _think_ about leaving me like this…”

“I won’t,” Arthur swore, getting into his space and scenting Merlin to test his responsiveness. Merlin opened up to him, sighing in contentment with Arthur’s proximity and Arthur took a moment to kiss his neck softly just to hear his breathless giggle. He followed Merlin down obediently as he took the liberty of reclining and then resting on his back. Arthur covered him, grinding his hard cock against Merlin’s thigh, smearing his pre-come everywhere. 

He’d waited for so long for Merlin to be ready. It took him awhile, but Merlin was now pliant and wet and open and ready for Arthur to fuck him, to finally claim him. 

He pulled away enough to roll Merlin over before helping him lay on his front on his forearms, letting him finally straighten out on something far more comfortable than grass. He in turn covered Merlin again, knees on either sides of his body, straddling him as he buried his nose in the back of Merlin’s head and in his hair. 

He trailed his lips softly down the back of his neck and to one shoulder and then the next, breath shuddering out as he did so, mapping where he’d claim him.

Merlin brought his arms under him, resting a temple on one arm as he waited. He didn’t have to wait long but in that moment he felt a sliver of trepidation.

There had been a reason why Merlin was only able to fit the head of Arthur’s cock in his mouth.

Alphas and their stupidly large cocks.

He’d been under the impression that _Nature_ would take its course. That Arthur would just stick it in and Merlin would be ready to take it.

“Is it really that big?” He asked in his heat delirium.

Arthur was pulling back and he could feel the weight of his cock against the cleft of his arse.

“My cock? Yes. Let me do this for you. I don’t want to hear you crying to everyone how I left you unsatisfied.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone!”

Arthur snorted, prodding the head of his cock against Merlin’s hole as he did so. “Yes, you would.”

“No! This is private! Secret! I won’t tell anyone sex stories!”

“Sure,” Arthur said skeptically, before Arthur was pushing forward and in. 

He sucked in a sharp breath at the sting, Arthur was big, but he also knew he would grow to be used to it and grow to want it, having something much larger and alive for the first time in his life.

But he already loved it.

The stretch. The weight. The heat of it. He cried out as he realized Arthur wasn't done getting it all in.

Merlin whined when he realized he couldn’t move much when he had to rely on Arthur to push the rest of the way in. He squirmed at the large cock now in him, trying to push back against it but Arthur was weighing him down.

He glanced over his shoulder, managing to meet one of Arthur’s eyes. _“Move.”_

Arthur obeyed, fitting his hands between each of Merlin’s arms and his sides and drawing out before pushing back in. He rutted firmly into Merlin, drinking in his soft and small but erotically encouraging sounds.

Merlin moaned as Arthur’s cock stretched him perfectly. His breath shuddered weakly as he felt Arthur grow, biting his bottom lip harshly as he noticed the change in Arthur’s rhythm. 

They weren’t going to last long. Not with Arthur’s knot already making an appearance.

Some things didn’t change.

He pushed himself up to his elbows and brought his hips up just enough to be able to rock back against Arthur, to help get that knot in him.

Arthur kept at it, groaning as his knot expanded and pushed against Merlin and he felt Merlin pushing back against him to help it slot into place. 

Merlin wailed out at the sudden lock, not realizing he’d lock onto Arthur in return. He collapsed when Arthur began grinding into him and soon he was coming without Arthur having to reach his cock for him. 

That must have felt good for Arthur too because he was lowering himself over Merlin, resting his weight against him. It would have felt uncomfortable if Merlin didn’t relish being held so securely. 

His body had a mind of its own, milking Arthur’s knot, his head clearing after the fucking he just got.

“I wouldn’t,” he panted after his pleasure waned, continuing their earlier conversation. “This is private. Just for you,” he promised, “just you. No one else.”

Arthur’s breath froze in his chest, his heart pounding again after it began going back to normal.

How had Merlin not realized yet that he couldn’t just say things like that to him. 

“Just me?”

Merlin huffed, squirming underneath him but all he did was push back onto Arthur’s knot, distracting him. “You _know,”_ Merlin said. _“You know,”_ he sobbed as he twisted his hips back onto Arthur’s knot, trying to get him in deeper somehow, to grind his large knot again against that perfect spot inside him.

Arthur nodded silently, because he did. “Yes,” he agreed, “I do. You’ve always been mine,” he admitted, hearing another soft sob from Merlin as he let go and swiveled his hips to better satisfy Merlin. “I'll take care of you. Of _us._ ” 

“Then claim me,” Merlin begged, burrowing his face in his arms and Arthur froze again, _“claim me.”_

Arthur did.


End file.
